


[Podfic of] Children of the Force

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [15]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (but they don't know it either), (but they still don't know it), Alderaan, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Agent Vader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Original Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Alderaan, Slavery, Spies & Secret Agents, Tatooine Slave Culture, Worldbuilding, truly ridiculous amounts of painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:52:27]Fialleril's Summary:In which Leia begins training in the Force with Luke in secret, continues to mourn Alderaan, and says goodbye to Ekkreth.Now featuring a bonus cameo by Han Solo, dweeby schoolboy with a crush.





	[Podfic of] Children of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240676) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _This one begins the day after Aftermath. Trophies technically takes place during this one, on the opposite side of the galaxy._
> 
> _Also, if you thought this ‘verse was going to somehow become less painfully ironic after we got past ANH, well, I’ve got some bad news for you friend…_  
>  //  
> ... _I'm so sorry._

**Length** 00:20:45

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2014%20Children%20of%20the%20Force.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Notes -- I went through so many images of Yavin IV for this y'all. So. Many. I wanted to do a night shot with stars, I wanted to do a little glade for Luke and Leia. I wanted a lot of things. Can't believe Battlefront II FAILED ME. 
> 
> This is a concept art for Star Wars Rebels and it's lovely. My second fave is a Ralph McQuarrie concept art with these amazing sleek black pyramids and tropical birds.


End file.
